


That One Ms. SpiderMarvel Story

by WildThingPoorBoy



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: Based exclusively off of the Marvel's Spider-Man (2017) episode "School of Hard Knocks" since that's the only continuity where Peter and Kamala are the same age.Peter and Kamala have been hanging out more, but now their friendship is quickly evolving into something else.





	That One Ms. SpiderMarvel Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really doing something different this time. I'm gonna try to go a little sweeter and add some fluff to my smut. I'm also gonna really push myself in terms of development. Let's see how it goes. I'm also going to be using the 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge as a sorta template. I'm not gonna do all of them. I'm just going to use it as a sorta guideline to plan out the story.

"So then he said, 'Science is the new currency.'"

"What?" Kamala asked. "What does that even mean?"

"I know!" Peter laughed.

"So could I go to a store and buy snacks with a copy of the periodic table?" Kamala threw her now empty ice cream cone in a nearby trash can. It had been a while since Ms. Marvel teamed up with Spider-Man to stop A.I.M. from draining the Avengers' powers into school kids. Even though she was annoyed by the tag-along on what was supposed to be her first solo Avengers mission, even she was surprised by how quickly they became friends. He was a science nerd, and she was a pop-culture fangirl. They tend to overlap in some areas.

"I know I was late with my rent, but perhaps this science textbook should cover it," Peter joked. It was a nice day out. Just cool enough for a hoodie but still warm enough that ice cream didn't seem like a weird treat.

"There you are." Shooting the breeze would have to wait. A girl in a hijab called out to them. 

"Nakia? What's up?" Kamala asked her.

"You know her?" Peter asked.

"That is why she said my name," Nakia retorted. 

"Peter, this is my best friend, Nakia," Kamala introduced.

"Ah," he said. "And I thought I was your best friend."

"Oh shut up," Kamala laughed. "Nakia, this is Peter."

"Peter," Nakia said, "So good to finally meet you."

"Kamala's told you about me?"

"No," Nakia answered, "But I know of you. Sorry but I need to borrow Kamala for one second." Nakia pulled Kamala away.

"What's up?" Kamala whispered.

"Don't what's up me," Nakia replied. "I know you've been hanging out with this guy a lot lately and feel the need to keep him a secret for some reason."

"What? No. He's not a secret. We just...go to different schools. He goes to Horizon."

Nakia looked over Kamala's shoulder just in time to see Peter pick his ear. "Looks legit. I hope you're not leading this guy on to make You-Know-Who jealous."

"I'm not! He's my friend. We hang out. And stop making it sound like I dated Voldemort."

"I'm just making sure you're not trying to drop a drama bomb on purpose," Nakia said.

"That's not a thing. Don't make that a thing. I will give you five dollars to not make that a thing." Kamala's phone rang, interrupting their conversation. Kamala took one look at the screen and gasped. Peter approached seeing Kamala's reaction.

"Sorry guys," she said. "I have to go to...work. Yeah. That's it. You'll buy that. They're calling me. I'll see you later. Be nice."

Kamala sprinted off out of sight, leaving Peter and Nakia in an awkward silence.

"Well," he started. "It was really nice meeting you, Nakia. I'll see ya when I see ya." Peter turned away only to have a strong grip to grab his shoulder.

"Hold on there, sport." Peter could feel the intensity behind him. "We need to have a little chat."

'I'm nervous,' Peter thought. 'Why am I so nervous?'

 

 

Ms. Marvel waited on the helipad of Avengers Tower. The quin-jet was being prepared to take off. Black Widow and Hawkeye walked up to her.

"We don't need the whole group for this one," Hawkeye said. "Should be easy. Bag 'em and tag 'em."

"Where were you?" asked Black Widow.

"Just hanging out with Pe-er...I mean, Spider-Man," answered Ms. Marvel.

"You've been hanging out with that guy a lot lately. Anything you wanna tell us?" Hawkeye teased.

"No," said Ms. Marvel.

"Leave her alone," Black Widow elbowed Hawkeye in the gut. "Besides, I've worked with him before. He's...not terrible."

"Yeah, yeah," Hawkeye pulled out his bow. "Gotta be careful. Kid could be playing an angle."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard from Tony that the kid really wants to be an Avenger. Maybe he thinks you're his way in."

"What?" Ms. Marvel almost yelled.

"Enough," Black Widow did yell. "We're going. You can talk about this later. Or never."

"I prefer never," Ms. Marvel said, crossing her arms. Ms. Marvel tried to shake off Hawkeye's assumptions getting into the quin-jet, but it was too late.

 

 

Peter sat across from Nakia at the small table in Joe's Coffee Shop. He had eaten lunch with Harry plenty of times here, but this was probably the first time he went with a girl. He couldn't really enjoy his smoothie though. Not this time.

"So that's it," Nakia explained. "I just thought you should know if Kamala wasn't going to tell you. She's great, but she can get a bit ahead of herself sometimes."

"Sure," Peter said. "Thanks for telling me."

"And try not to be offended when she just takes off like she did earlier," Nakia stood up, grabbing her purse. "She's been doing that a lot lately."

"Don't worry about it," Peter said. "I have a crazy job too. Just comes out of nowhere sometimes."

Nakia narrowed her eyes at Peter. "Right..." She kept her eyes on him even as she left the coffee shop. Once she was gone, Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

'That girl is astute,' thought Peter. 'I'm not fooling her. A minute more and she probably would have figured out I'm Spider-Man out of sheer force of will alone.' Joking aside, Peter stared down at his smoothie. He wanted to talk to Kamala, but he didn't know when. His phone beeped, bringing him back to reality. He pulled it out to see that he had gotten a text from Kamala.

 

 

Normally, this would be the part where Peter would freak out that he was actually invited to Avengers Tower. He swung in through a window and nothing tried to kill him that time. Spider-Man in the lounge of Avengers Tower and no blaring alarm? Someone's moving up in the world. He assumed that it was just one of many lounges in the tower. Would be kinda weird if it wasn't. The room was decorated like a five-star hotel, but the mood couldn't be more opposite. Kamala and Peter sat on opposite ends of the couch. Each one afraid to look the other in the eye. 

"Thanks for coming," Kamala said, breaking the awkward silence.

"No problem. This place is pretty great. Do you come here often? I mean, of course, you do. You're an Avenger. Why wouldn't you be at Avengers Tower?"

"Actually, I'm only here sometimes when I can get away. Otherwise, I'm at home in Jersey."

"Right, right, right..." Peter's voice trailed off. The uncomfortable silence returned.

"The reason I wanted you to come by is that I needed to ask you something and be honest," Kamala said. She looked into Peter's eyes. "Are you...using me to try to become an Avenger?"

"What?" startled Peter. "No. I'd never do that. Where did you even get the idea from?"

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Do you still want to be an Avenger?"

"Well of course I do but-"

"But what?"

Peter sighed. "I remember what you said, back at Bilderburg. You said that you never get to do your own thing. Well, there are somethings that I need to do as Spider-Man that I can't do as Spider-Man, the Avenger. I want to be an Avenger, but I don't think I should be one right now. Or anytime soon."

"Okay," she said. "I believe you."

"Now it's my turn to ask you something."

"Huh?"

"Are you using me to make some other guy jealous?"

"Nakia told you that, didn't she?"

"Kinda, sorta, totally, yeah. She told me some stuff after you left and I just wanted to know."

"She should really mind her own business." Kamala jumped up and started pacing around the room. "The next time I see her I'm gonna...do something. Something I'll think of later."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Peter asked. "Your friend seems pretty intense."

Kamala sat down beside Peter. "She's just a little overprotective sometimes. Which is weird. I mean, I'm the one with superpowers. What is she gonna do? Death glare the bad guys into submission?"

Peter chuckled at the thought. They both laughed for a bit. The mood improved. Now the lounge actually felt relaxing. Peter and Kamala looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad we talked," she said.

"Yeah," Peter replied. "Me too."

 Kamala and Peter both leaned forward. Each one took the other by surprise. As if an outside force had compelled them, their lips met but only for a brief moment. It couldn't really be called it kiss. Their lips brushed against each other. It was still more than enough to send thoughts into their heads. Thoughts that made them blush.

"I'm sorry," Peter said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Hey," Kamala interrupted, "We should go to my room. For privacy."

 

They went as quickly and quietly as possible. Attention from the other Avengers would just destroy whatever courage they managed to build. Kamala left the light off when they entered her room. Clothes ended up on the floor. The two teens sat on the bed in their underwear. Their arms wrapped around the other in a sweet embrace. Eyes closed, their lips met for a kiss. A real kiss. A kiss that elicited moans from both of them. They separated for air, and their senses started to return. 

'His lips are chapped,' Kamala thought. She pulled away from Peter and crossed her arms, covering her chest. Peter blushed and looked away. The haze in their minds was clearing. Now they realized exactly what they were doing and how embarrassing it was. 

Peter looked around the room. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, but he still couldn't see everything. He could make out a large bookshelf full of comics and manga and a desk with a computer on it. His attention went back to Kamala. She sat in front of him, blushing still. His eyes trailed along her form. Her skin was smooth, flawless. Her legs were longer than he thought. Her red underwear stood out in the dark. 

"This was unexpected," Peter said.

"Yeah, weird," she muttered. She snuck a peek at him here and there. She didn't want to be caught staring. Peter looked skinny no matter what he wore, but without a top, she could see the form of his muscles. He was toned probably because of his powers. She knew that he had spider-strength, but she didn't think spider-strength would give him abs. She looked away when she noticed the bulge in his boxers.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, I just," Kamala sighed. "I mean, I know my boobs aren't that big and I didn't expect you to be like...I mean I know you have super-strength, but still. And I'm just..."

"Hey," Peter leaned forward. "Don't say that. You're gorgeous."

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Can I kiss you again?"

Kamala nodded. She leaned back until she was lying down with Peter on top of his. Her hands reached around to his lower back. His hand supporting his as he hovered over her. Their kisses were light and awkward. They weren't exactly experts on the subject. Even with foreheads bumping and the occasional teeth mashing, they enjoyed their time together. The space between them closed. Kamala could feel Peter's bulge press against her panties. 

"Are we going to...?" he asked.

Kamala shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready."

Peter nodded. He rolled off and laid beside her. He watched as Kamala sat up and faced away from him. She reached back and unhooked her bra. She let it drop to the floor before reaching down and putting on a t-shirt. Kamala turned back around and noticed the puzzled look on Peter's face.

"It's really uncomfortable to sleep with a bra on," she said answering the unasked question. Kamala crawled toward him and pulled the covers over them. She cuddled closer to him, one hand on his chest.

"Thanks for this," he said. "Whatever this is."

"How very Scott Pilgrim of you," she chuckled.

"I wonder why the movie didn't do so well in the box office."

Kamala yawned. "I blame Michael Cera. The comics are better anyway."

"Yeah," Peter could feel himself slipping into sleep. "I like them too."

There were so many things to worry about. Peter would have to find a way to sneak out of Avengers Tower. Kamala would have to explain what Spider-Man was even doing there. They would have to explain to both of their parents where they were that night. But all of that could wait. They had just crossed the line from friendship into something else. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of an expert on Spider-Man than I am Ms Marvel, so forgive me if I don't get into specifics or if I make things up. Plus since this is based on the cartoon I think I have some wiggle room.


End file.
